Alltag auf der seaQuest Edison
by Kiddo
Summary: Lonnie zeigt ihrem Edison den Moon Pool


Alltag auf der seaQuest – Edison

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit schreiben dieser Geschichte.

Ich weiß das einige Personen Lonnies Kuscheltier vorne mit einem A schreiben und nicht mit einem E. Mir persönlich gefällt die Schreibweise mit dem E aber besser, und auf der anderen Seite hab ich auch schon eine Geschichte zu dem Buchstaben A. Tja, und deshalb heißt das hier jetzt „Edison" und nicht „Adison".

Die Geschichte spielt am Anfang der zweiten Staffel.

* * *

Lucas Wolenczak saß am Rand des Moon Pools und nahm einige kleinere Vocoder Einstellungen vor. Darwin ließ sich vor ihm treiben und erzählte ihm die eine oder andere Neuigkeit die er aufgeschnappt hatte. Wenn Lucas etwas Wichtigeres am Vocoder gemacht hätte, wäre dies natürlich nicht möglich gewesen, aber so war es kein Problem. 

Als das Computergenie bemerkte das er nicht mehr allein mit dem Delphin war drehte er sich um. Lonnie Henderson stand etwas unschlüssig im Türrahmen. „Ich hoffe ich störe dich nicht."

Der Blondschopf schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Kein Problem, komm ruhig rein."

Dies ließ sich die dunkelhaarige Frau nicht zweimal sagen, im nu saß sie neben Lucas und strahlte ihn an. „Das ist wirklich ein tolles Programm das du da entwickelt hast."

Der Teenager lächelte und wurde leicht rot. „Danke." Plötzlich legte er die Stirn in Falten, was hatte Lonnie da in der Hand, war das nicht dieses komische Kuscheltier? Emerson, oder wie hieß es noch mal?

Henderson schien den Blick nicht wirklich bemerkt zu haben, hielt aber das besagte Kuscheltier trotzdem hoch. „Ich wollte Edison bloß den Moon Pool zeigen und Darwin vorstellen."

Lucas zog die Augenbraun hoch. „Ah, verstehe!" In Wirklichkeit verstand er aber nichts. Warum schleppte Lonnie nur überall dieses Komische Vieh mit hin? Was war es eigentlich ganz genau, ein Hund? Es war ja nicht so das er eine Abneigung gegen Kuscheltiere oder so hatte, ganz im Gegenteil. In seinen Schnuffi hatte er als Kind auch viele Tränen vergossen wenn sich seine Eltern mal wieder ein Streit Duell nach dem anderen geliefert hatten.

Schnuffi besaß er auch heute noch und er bedeutete ihm auch sehr viel, aber deshalb schleifte er sein Kuscheltier doch nicht überall mit hin. Vor allem nicht auf die Brücke. Das war eh irgendwie komisch, so richtig extrem hatte sich deshalb niemand über Lonnie lustig gemacht, aber wenn er sich vorstellte das er ein Stofftier mit auf die Brücke brachte, war er sich sicher das die anderen ihn ewig damit aufziehen würden.

„Ja weißt du, ich erzähle Edison einfach alles, und da dachte ich mir ich gebe ihm einfach mal eine kleine Bootsführung damit er auch alles versteht was ich ihm so erzähle." Hendersons Blick war ganz auf ihren Edison gerichtet.

„Okaaay." Etwas besseres viel dem Blondschopf nicht ein. Innerlich überlegte sich das Computergenie aber schon mal wie er dem Delphin wohl am besten das Konzept von Kuscheltieren erklären könnte, er war sich sicher das Darwin ihn deshalb bald ausfragen würde.

„Also Edison, das ist Darwin. Darwin das ist Edison." Lonnie bewegte ihr Stofftier hin und her.

Darwin begutachtete das Stofftier schon die ganze zeit genauer. „Hallo Edison."

Henderson lächelte zufrieden und stand auf. „So, ich muss wieder weiter, die Mess Hall wartet auf uns."

„Okay, Tschüß."

„Tschüß."

Als Lonnie außer sicht war beugte sich Lucas noch mehr zu Darwin hinunter und streichelte ihn über die Melone. „Und was hältst du von Edison?"

„Edison merkwürdig." Der Delphin schnaubte etwas Wasser aus seinem Atemloch. „Lonnie merkwürdig."

Lucas konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Du sagst es mein Freund, du sagst es!"

Ende

Geschrieben in der Nacht vom 16.1. 2006 zum 17.1.2006

(Ich kann auch nichts dafür das ich Nachts am kreativsten bin)

* * *

Information:

Ich habe nicht die geringste Abneigung gegen Stofftiere, ich erachte sie sogar als etwas sehr wichtiges. Aber hey, es ist doch schon ein bisschen komisch ein Stofftier mit auf die Brücke eines U-Boots zu nehmen…


End file.
